Setting Goals
by heavyasanchors
Summary: Quinn is getting better, but is Rachel getting worse? Faberry. Maybe to be continued.


Once my legs started working again, I set a goal for myself: Really befriend Rachel Berry.

She and I have been friends for a while, but we haven't really hung out outside of school and glee club. She's been busy with her… fiancé… and I've been busy with, you know, relearning how to walk. No big deal.

After we graduate and school finally lets out, I make plans to ask her to come over. Watch a movie. Have dinner with my mom and me. Stay over. Whatever she wants. But it's more difficult than I thought because she's been spending so much time with Finn, and when she's not with him, she's practicing singing or making plans for New York. Irritating. I mean, I'm glad she's so responsible, and I'm happy for her and Finn and whatever, but it's still super irritating.

The first Friday after graduation, I call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach. It's me."

"Oh, hello, Quinn! How are you feeling today?" I smile to myself. She always, always asks about my condition even though I've been walking for a few weeks now.

"I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

There's a pause on the other end. "…Really?"

I laugh. "Yes, really. Maybe we could go see a movie, and then you can spend the night? I don't know if we're too old for sleepovers, but, you know, we only have a few weeks before you leave for New York and I leave for New Haven."

"Of course, Quinn! I'd love to spend the night with you!"

I blush. "Great. Um, so… Can-can you pick me up because I-I don't really, um…" I can't even say the words aloud to one of my closest friends, but I haven't driven since the accident, and I don't plan to for a while.

Rachel gets it immediately. "I'll be at your house at six. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," I breathe. It's the only word I can come up with when thinking of Rachel.

She comes over to pick me up, and we go see some ridiculous romantic comedy. Rachel laughs all the way through it and says "aww" at all the appropriate time. Every time I hear her laugh, I smile, looking at the side of her face, that enormous grin, that wonderful girl.

When we get back to my house, my mom's passed out in the living room. She's stopped drinking, but my accident stressed her out, and she started taking medication for anxiety. It knocks her out as soon as she swallows it.

Rachel and I go up to my bedroom. I point her to the bathroom so she can change and run downstairs to grab some food for us to snack on. I find myself rushing to get back upstairs and smile to myself. Rachel Berry is in my bedroom, and she's spending the night at my house. With me. In the same room. Just the two of us.

I swallow thickly.

Holy shit, I did not think this through.

I shake my head, hoping to clear my suddenly dirty thoughts. I head back upstairs, and I find Rachel gazing thoughtfully at the many books stacked on the shelves lining my bedroom walls.

"Hey," I say.

She turns, smiles at me. "You have quite a library, Quinn Fabray."

I shrug. "I…like to read."

"I gathered that." She looks at the snacks I've brought up. "You have vegan chocolate chip cookies? Is your mother vegan? I know you aren't."

"Uh. No, Mom's not vegan." I'm blushing. "I…kind of…got them for you."

And then Rachel bursts into tears.

At first I just stand there, stunned. I mean, what the fuck even? I just stare at her for approximately ten seconds as big tears roll down her cheeks and her shoulders begin to shake, and then I'm stepping forward, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Rach. Rachel, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"It's F-Finn." Her voice is muffled against my shoulder.

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes. I pull back and look at her face. "What about Finn?"

She wipes her fingers under her eyes, and I move us to sit on my bed. I'm suddenly aware of how concerned I am, how strongly I'd like to kick Finn right in his unwashed balls.

Okay, focus, Quinn. Rachel's upset.

Rachel stares at the floor, her voice shaking as she speaks. "I just don't know how we're going to make it work. I mean, I love him so much, but… it can be so hard, Quinn. He's, God, he's my _fiancé_, and sometimes I can't stand him. How awful is that?"

"It's not awful, Rach. Finn is stupid."

She laughs at my blunt response. "You know he doesn't care about me being vegan? He forgets. That's why I, you know, cried." She rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

I take her hand. God, when did I get so bold? "I know it's tough, and I know you're stressed. You can always talk to me, Rachel. I'll listen, and I'll always buy you vegan cookies."

She's quiet for a moment. She's got her thinking face on. I wait. "Is it awful that I'd rather spend my time with you than with him?" She doesn't even look up at me.

I duck my head, trying to catch her eye. "No, Rachel, it isn't. You know why?"

She looks right into my eyes.

"Because I'd rather be with you than anyone else," I say, and I hope she doesn't read too much into it.

She cries some more, but when I pull her into my arms and situate us on the bed, she falls asleep against my shoulder. I stroke her hair and wonder how I'm ever going to get myself out of this mess. Or, rather, get Rachel out.

I set a new goal: Make Rachel Berry happy.


End file.
